Fame, Power and Love
by Linnafan
Summary: Priss tries to balance the fame of being a singer. The power of being a Night Saber and love. (Please R&R)
1. No Fear

**(Ok this is gonna have some ummm. Rather adult parts but I don't think it needs an R rating but defiantly PG13 if you think it needs an R rating let me know and I'll change it.)**

Priss wiped the sweat from her forehead as she set the microphone back down. She had just finished the 3rd encore for the night and it was finally time to call it a night. She waved at the 7,000 screaming fans and walked off stage with yet another successful concert under her belt.

"Damn good show guys." She said as she gave high fives to her 3 band mates.

"You too Priss babe." The guitarist said.

Priss walked into her dressing room and sat at the vanity table and started removing her makeup. She was scrubbing off the eyeliner when there was a knock at the door.

'Probably Max wanting me to join them for a beer.' She thought. "Come in." she said.

"That was one of your best shows yet." A female voice from behind her said.

Priss turned around and stood up to greet the voice.

"Thanks Linna." She said.

"So what's your plans for tonight?" Linna asked.

"I was thinking about taking a fan home with me, getting drunk and getting laid." Priss said smiling at the thought.

"Oh sounds like fun." Linna laughed.

Priss looked at Linna and laughed.

"You know Linna, you have to be my biggest fan." Priss said stepping towards her.

"I know." Linna said also stepping towards Priss.

They met in the middle of the room with a hug and a deep loving kiss.

"After all I am your wife." Linna said.

"And I'd hate to think where I'd be without you." Priss said putting one hand on Linna's cheek and the other up her shirt.

Linna opened her mouth to moan but Priss had other plans for her mouth and shot her tong out like an arrow and found Linna's. Their moment of love would have lasted forever if it wasn't for the door opening and someone clearing his throat. Priss and Linna turned their heads to the door and saw Max looking at them with a stupid grin.

"Max I swear if you interrupted us to ask if I wanted to go for a beer I'm gonna kill you." Priss said.

Max looked at them with his mouth open for a moment.

"Well umm. Errr. Hehehe. Well I guess I'll see you later." Max stuttered and closed the door as fast as he could and ran away like a child would run from bug.

Priss and Linna chuckled and looked back to each other.

"Now where were we?" Priss asked moving her lips closer to Linna's only to be stopped by Linna's index finger pressing to her lips.

"We'll finish this later." Linna smiled. "Sylia wants us to come over."

"Can't we have some fun first?" Priss asked with almost a playful voice.

"First work then fun." Linna said and kissed Priss on the tip of the nose and started walking towards the door. "Let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner we get to have fun."

Priss ran to her vanity desk and quickly finished taking off her make up then trotted after Linna closing the door behind her. Linna was waiting in the limo sipping some red wine when Priss got in.

"Take us to the Silky Doll." Priss said pouring herself a glass.

"Yes Ma'am." The driver said and drove off.

Priss and Linna looked out at the stadium that Priss had just played in and saw thousands of people getting into their cars. She stood up in the limo and popped out of the skylight and Linna did the same. They were waiting at a stop light when several teenagers pulled up next to them.   
"Oh wow look it's Priss." One of them said pointing out the window.

The other 3 in the car quickly got out and ran to the side of the limo.

"Wow your show was just great." The one of the girls said with a big smile.

"Thanks." Priss said running her hand through her hear.

"Hey can we have your autograph?" The girl asked.   
"Hummm." Priss said.

"Oh give it to them Priss." Linna said. "Make their night."

"Oh ok." Priss said climbing back inside the limo and grabbing a pin and opening the door. "I don't have ant photos or anything like that so do you have something you'd like me to sign?"

"Oh yea." The girl said and popped her head inside the car and emerged with an electric guitar.

"Hey this is the same king of guitar I use." Priss said as she signed her name on it.

"I know." The girl said. "I've been a fan of yours even when you plaid at hot legs."

"Your what 21? 22?" Priss asked.

"21." The girl said smiling.

"I haven't played at hot legs in almost 3 years." Priss said. "You had to be 21 just to get through the door."

"I snuck in." The girl said.

"Ballsy." Priss laughed.

"I know." The girl said. "But I had to see my idol."

"Your idol?" Priss asked.

"Yea." The girl said. "I based my band after you."

"What's it called?" Priss asked.

"No Fear." The girl said. "We have about the same style of music that you have but we also have some slow songs."

"Do you ever play at hot legs?" Priss asked.

"We can't the owner says he wants only hard rock like your music but some of our best songs are slow." The girl said.

The light at the intersection turned green and the driver told Priss that they needed to get out of the road and Priss got back into the limo and rolled down the window.

"Listen, show up at Hot Legs on Thursday at 6:00 pm and bring your gear." Priss said. "I'll get you a gig."

"Oh wow thanks." The girl said. "My name is Lucile this is Donna, Alexia and Kim."

"I have to go." Priss said. "See you Thursday."

The 4 girls waved as Priss's limo drove out of sight before erupting into cheers.

"Well that was awful nice." Linna said giving Priss a hug.

"I saw that look in her eyes every time I looked in the mirror before I got my first gig at Hot Legs." Priss said.

"Think they have what it takes to be the next Priss and the Replicates?" Linna asked.   
"I hope so." Priss said.   
She closed her eyes and remembered her days of singing in smoke filled bars and gave a small shutter. She didn't like the idea of going back in there but something told her to do it. She picked up the phone that was next to her and called the driver.

"Yes Ma'am?" The driver asked.

"There's been a chance in destinations." Priss said. "Take us to Hot Legs."

"Yes Ma'am." The driver said and headed for the bar.

Outside Hot Legs

As soon as the limo rounded the corner of the street Priss could hear the squealing of the new band that was on the stage.

"Oh that poor guitar." She said.

"This ought to be interesting." Linna said as the limo came to a stop at the bar and the driver opened the door.

As soon as she stepped out everyone around yelled and waved their hands in the air. Priss gave them a wave before walking right past the door guard and into the bar. She walked up to the manager's office and walked in without even knocking.

"Who the hell?!" The manager said looking up from the pile of bills that were on his desk. "Priss is that you?"

"Hey Peter." Priss said. "Long time no see."

"Yea." Peter said. "What brings you hear?"

"I met a small band after my concert tonight." Priss said. "They want to play here but said you shut them out."

"What was the name of the band?" Peter asked.

"No Fear." Priss said.

"Oh them." Peter said leaning back in his chair. "Not the kind of music I'm looking for."

"What if I ask you to let them play?" Priss asked.

Peter looked back at his desk and saw an answer to all his money problems.

"Ok Priss." He said. "But only under one condition."

"And that is?" Priss asked.

"You do one concert here a month for the next year." Peter said. "Without pay."

Priss put her hand to her chin in thought before nodding her head yes.

"Great." Peter said. "I'll have it all in writing by tomorrow." 

"Ok I'll see you then." Priss said. "Oh and they will be here on Thursday at 6:00 pm."

Priss walked out of the office and sighed as she headed back to the limo where Linna was waiting.

"So?" Linna asked as Priss got back into the limo.

"He'll let them play only if I do one concert a month for the next year for free." Priss said.  
"I hope their worth it." Linna said.

"Me too." Priss said picking up the phone again.

"Yes Ma'am." The driver said.

"Ok let's go to the Silky Doll." Priss said and hung up.

Linna leaned against Priss with her glass of wine held loosely in one hand and the other on Priss's thy. She raised her head from Priss's shoulder and kissed her on the neck earning a slight giggle from Priss.

"What was that for?" Priss asked.

"Just to show you how much I love you." Linna said.

"I love you too." Priss said kissing Linna on the lips.

"I have to know." Linna said.

"What?" Priss asked.

"Do you know why Sylia wants us at her place?" Linna asked.

"No." Priss said. "Do you?"

"Yes but I'll let you figure it out on your own." Linna said and leaned her head back on Priss's shoulder as the limo rounded the corner and stopped in front of the Silky Doll.


	2. Anniversary

**(Ok the rating for this chapter is R but this will be it all others will be PG13)**

The door to the limo opened and Priss and Linna got out and walked into the Silky Doll holding on to each other's waist. The store was long closed so the building was dark as they got into the elevator. They took it to the living room and stepped out. The room was also dark as they walked in.

"What's going on?" Priss asked Linna. "Where's Sylia?"

Linna turned to Priss and the darkness pressed her lips to hers then pulled away as the lights all turned on and all her friends were standing in the room.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!" They all yelled.

"Oh my God." Priss said turning to Linna. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Linna said. "With the way your schedule has been over the past few months I don't blame you."

Even though Linna was saying it was ok Priss couldn't help but feel horrible. After a moment passed Priss smiled and gave Linna a soft kiss on the lips before going to the couch and sitting down. Linna followed and sat right in Priss's lap and put an arm around her neck.

"Well I must say." Sylia said handing them a glass of wine. "I never thought you'd make it to your 2nd anniversary."

"Well we did." Priss said.

"And we're just as in love with each other as we were on our wedding night." Linna added.

"Well here is to you two." Sylia said raising a glass of wine. "2 years together and going strong."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses to the toast then drank. Nene was sitting with Mackey on one of the couches and Sylia was with Nigel. Mesay was also there as wall as Priss's ex-boyfriend Leon. There had been some bad blood between them ever since the break up but they both got over it. Leon was happy as long as Priss was happy and he didn't care that he wasn't with her. Hell he was even a bit attracted to Mesay. She was young attractive and successful. Linna and Priss were telling everyone about the band that Priss got a gig at Hot Legs and how Priss had to play at hot legs once a month.

"Wow Priss I can't believe you did that for someone you just met." Nene said.

"I saw something I liked." Priss said.

"I bet." Linna laughed. "They all were cute."

Priss looked at Linna with a smile.

"They were but you're the only girl I want in my life." She said and pressed her lips to Linna's.

"Hey you two." Sylia said. "Save that for later."

Everyone in the room laughed as Priss and Linna turned red. Linna slid off Priss's lap and took up her own spot on the couch leaning against Priss. The room was starting to spin from the wine and Linna was getting tired and wanted to go home and finish what she and Priss had started in the dressing room.

"Hey guys." Linna said. "Priss and I have some things to do we're gonna take off."

"But you just got here." Nene said.

"Sorry Nene but." Linna said. "We're gonna go have some fun."

"Oh." Nene said turning red.

Linna stood up and helped Priss to her feet.

"See you all later." Linna said as they walked out of the room.

The limo driver was smoking a cigarette on the hood of the limo when Linna and Priss walked out of the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw them and threw the cigarette away and ran to the door and opened it for them. They got in and Linna reached for the bottle of wine and poured 2 more glasses. Linna and Priss sipped at the wine as they leaned on each other in silence as the limo brought them home.

Linna and Priss's

Priss opened the door and helped Linna in and set her on the bed in their room before heading to the closet to change out of her concert clothes. She reached into the closet and pulled out the sexiest nightgown she had and put it on. The nightgown was black and had thin straps that covered the nipples then went into a thong. The bottom of it's self was see through and was held on by only two strings that tied at each hip. Priss looked into the full body mirror and smiled.

'Priss you are gorgeous.' She thought as she closed the closet and walked over to the bed where Linna was passed out.

She sat on the bed and lifted Linna's head and set it on her lap and slowly started running her hand through her hair.

"Linna." She said softly. "Linna wake up."

Linna took a deep breath as she started to come out of sleep. Priss leaned down and kissed her on the cheek softly and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up." She whispered. "Or we can't have any fun."

Linna moved her hand from her chest and placed it on Priss's leg as she started to fall back asleep.

"Linna." Priss said a bit louder. "I'm wearing your favorite nightgown."

That must have been the magic word because Linna opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes then looked at Priss with a smile.

"Is this my anniversary present?" Linna asked.

"Only if you want to open it." Priss said with a wolfish grin.

Linna laughed as she leaned into Priss pressing her lips to Priss. Instantly they began playing tonsil hockey again as Linna put her hands on Priss's shoulders and slowly slid the shoulder straps down Priss's arms revealing her chest. Linna broke the kiss and looked into Priss's eyes as her hands went from the straps to Priss's chest and started rubbing and squeezing each of the breasts. Priss leaned her head back as Linna continued playing with her chest and slowly started leaning back onto the bed. Linna readjusted her self so that she was on Priss's side and continued playing with Priss's chest then started kissing both of the breasts earning moans of pleasure from Priss. Finally Linna sat up and started undoing the buttons on her shirt. Priss grabbed the bottom of Linna's shirt and lifted it up until it was covering her eyes but her mouth was free. Linna started kissing the air waiting for Priss to stop toying with her and kiss her. Linna soon gave up and frowned at Priss who was giggling to herself. Priss leaned in and licked Linna's lips then backed off as Linna started kissing the air again.

"Stop teasing me." Linna pouted.

"Oh you poor love starved thing." Priss laughed before pulling the shirt off the rest of the way.

Linna instantly pounced on Priss and claimed her lips (and tong). Priss reached behind Linna and unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. Priss's next mission was to remove Linna's skirt. She had her hands on Linna's shoulders then slowly started sliding them down Linna's body stopping just long enough to caress Linna's chest. After fully arousing Linna's chest Priss continued down to the skirt and began unfastening it. The skirt was wrapped around Linna's waist several times making Priss unwrap it like a present. Linna broke the kiss and sat on he knees and looked at Priss with a smile.

"What?" Priss asked.

"You're so damn beautiful." Linna said as she rubbed Priss's stomach and slowly moved down to the strings that held the nightgown on Priss's waist and gently tugged at them and they broke free. Linna leaned down and started kissing Priss's stomach as she removed the nightgown completely and tossed it to the floor. She started caressing Priss's inner thy with both hands causing Priss to moan in response. Linna kept rubbing Priss's thy for a moment before letting one hand run across her vaginal area then slide in. Priss leaned her head back and moaned as Linna's fingers played inside her. She was bucking wildly and that pleased Linna to know that she could do that to her lover.

"Oh Linna." Priss moaned. "Don't stop."

Linna devilishly removed her fingers and looked at Priss who lifted her head to look at her with questioning eyes. She was about to say something when her head shot back and she screamed in pleasure as Linna's tong started flicking her swollen lips.She screamed and bucked as her impending orgasm reared its head. Priss went limp and lay on the bed with her eyes closed trying to postpone the orgasm but Linna had one more trick up her sleeve. She stopped licking and thrust her tong into Priss as far as she could. Priss's eyes shot open as the flood gates opened and wave upon wave of pleasure washed across her. She screamed so loud her voice even cracked. She started bucking and twisting as Linna started moving her tong inside her. A good 20 seconds later Priss collapsed on the bed breathing hard as Linna laid in her arms.

"You never cease to amaze me." Priss panted.

"I'm glad I can still make you feel so good." Linna said with a smile.

"Ok it's your turn." Priss said rolling on top of Linna.

Linna just smiled as Priss started kissing her way down Linna's body.

**(Well I guess I'll stop with the sex for now lol) This is gonna be the only real adult chapter. But there will still be some sexual parts to come but they will be rather tame by comparison)**


	3. Stalk Boom

Linna and Priss's the next morning

Priss opened her eyes feeling the best she had in a long time. The sex she had had the night before was some of the best she ever had. Linna was fast asleep holding onto Priss's arm and Priss smiled when she saw the completely peaceful look on her face. Priss brushed a few strands of hair off Linna's face as she leaned down and brushed her lips across Linna's lips. Linna smiled without waking up.

'Absolutely beautiful.' Priss thought.

Priss sat up and shivered from the cold morning air. She quickly lay back down and pulled the covers over her and scooted closer to Linna.

'Damn that.' She thought. 'I'll wait for the heater to come on then I'll get up.'

She laid her head next to Linna's and drifted back to sleep wail stroking Linna's hair. When she woke back up Linna was looking at her with a smile.

"Good morning." Linna said kissing Priss on the lips.

"Good morning." Priss said returning the kiss.

Priss stretched letting the covers fall from her chest. Linna smiled and placed a hand on Priss's chest.

"I'm not gonna let you tease me today." Linna said with a small laugh.

"I wasn't planning on it." Priss said pulling the covers back over her chest. "I'm gonna be heading down to Hot Legs later today. Do you want to go?"

"No I'm gonna hang around here and get some work done." Linna said as she sat up.

She stood up and stretched before putting on a rather revealing robe that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. That of course made Priss happy seeing her wife wearing something like that.

"Now your teasing me." Priss said.

Linna looked over her shoulder and winked at Priss seductively as she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Priss lay in bed for a few minutes longer until the smell of coffee managed to pull her out. She walked down the hallway completely nude and into the kitchen where Linna was pouring a cup of coffee. She walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I knew coffee would get you up." Linna giggled.

Priss put her arms around Linna and rested her chin on Linna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary." Priss said pressing her lips to Linna's neck.

"That's alright." Linna said softly. "Hell I forgot your birthday last month so I guess we're even."

Priss laughed and softly kissed Linna's earlobe getting a small moan from her. Priss was encouraged by the moan and slid her hand in Linna's barely closed robe and found her breasts. Linna leaned her head back and looked into Priss's eyes and kissed her lovingly on the lips before grabbing Priss's hand and removing it from her chest. She kissed Priss's finger and turned to look at her.

"Not now." She said.  

"Why not?" Priss asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I want to start some work." Linna said.

"Oh your no fun at all." Priss said pulling away from her and heading back down the hall. "I'm gonna take a shower." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Save me some hot water." Linna yelled.

"I'm taking a cold shower." Priss laughed.

Linna was laughing as she walked out on the front porch and grabbed the paper.

"Good morning Linna." The neighbor said waiving.

"Good morning Mr. Yamamoto." Linna waved and walked back inside. "That's one more thrill for the old man." She laughed as she pulled her robe closed.

She walked to the sofa and sat down with the paper and a cup of coffee and opened the paper to the front page and read the cover story.

_"**Rock singer Priss Asaragi brings in a crowed of 7,354**" _

_Priss fans from all over Tokyo gathered last night to hear the singer perform at Tokyo's majestic Saber Stadium dedicated to the Knight Sabers that saved the world no less than 3 years ago. Miss Asaragi sung some of her best songs including __Konya__Wa__ Hurricane and Mr. Dandy. She also showed a slightly softer side with A Feeling In My Heart and Love me._

Linna read the story and laughed when she remembered when Priss wrote Love Me for her.

_As some of her most loyal fans know Miss Asaragi was more of a punk rocker than she is now. Rumors say that she met someone and fell deeply in love with him and may even have gotten married. But those rumors are unfounded and cannot be proved. But what ever the circumstances this reporter can say that it is for the best. _

_Tokyo__ Tribune _

_Author Joshua Hunt_

Linna set the paper down and looked at a picture of her and Priss on their wedding night.

'Him.' Linna snorted. 'They wish.'

She finished her coffee and refilled it as she turned the paper to the Stalk Market and opened her lop top.

'Ok down to work.' She thought as she looked at her stalks. 'Lets see Dow up 87.3 Lynx down .23."

She smiled when she say the stalk she was most interested in.

"PMMS (Priss Multi Media Stalk) up 1423.36 oh beautiful." She thought as she looked at the amount of stalk she had in it. 'Ok I have bought 3000 shares at1 cent a share and their at $1,423.36 each.'

She pulled up a calculator and punched in the numbers.

"Ok $1,423.36 multiplied by 3000 equals $4,270,080 oh wow." She thought with a smile.

She got up and danced into the bathroom where Priss was taking a shower. She stripped off her robe and climbed in behind her.

"Priss." She shouted making Priss almost faint from shock.

"Linna you scared the shit out of me." Priss said putting her hand to her chest to make sure her heart was still beating.

"Sorry." Linna said. "Hey I was just looking at my stalks and your stalk is up to $1423.36 each.

"And you have how many shares?" Priss asked with wide eyes.

"3000." Linna said. "That means that we have over $4,270,080 in stalk." 

Linna was jumping in the shower and almost fell but Priss caught her.

"Calm down or your gonna kill yourself." Priss said.

"Priss were rich." Linna yelled planting her lips to Priss's.

"Oh my God I can't believe it." Priss yelled wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm gonna sell them." Linna said. "I'm gonna sell them all."   

Linna kissed Priss one more time then jumped out of the shower and ran back into the living room completely necked and dripping wet. She ran to her lap top and looked to see if there was any change in the stalk and saw that it dropped by only $1.00 a shear. Her hands were trembling as she hit the sell button on the stalk menu and watched as her shares wend down to 0 and her bank account sky rocketed. She started jumping up and down and laughing and ran back into the bathroom and into the shower.

"Priss we have over 4 million dollars in the bank." She said and wrapped her arms around her. "You can finally buy a theater for your concerts and also let other band play and we can pull in the money."

"It's about time." Priss said hugging Linna tightly.

"Oh God I love you." Linna said as she kissed Priss on the lips.

Linna was dancing as the telephone range. She jumped out of the shower after giving Priss another kiss and picked up the phone.

"Hello." She said very happily.

"Linna its Nene." Nene said. "I just looked at the Stalks and…."

"And their way up there." Linna said.

"Yea their over 5,000 a shear." Nene said.

"What?" Linna said and a plane voice.

"It just boomed." Nene said. "I have 100 shears and I'm rich. And don't you have something like 3000 shears?"

"Not any more." Linna said. "I sold them right before the boom."

"Oh bad timing." Nene said.

"Your telling me." Linna said. "But on the bright side Priss and I have over 4 million dollars in the bank."

"Well I guess you can live off of that." Nene said.

"Oh yea we can." Linna said. "Priss is gonna open that theater she's been talking about so we can take in all the money."

"Well good for you guys." Nene said. "Oh hey I'm gonna call Sylia and rub it in that she didn't get any shears."

"Have fun." Linna said with a smile.

"I will." Nene said and hung up.

Linna bounced back down the hall and into the bedroom where Priss was starting to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Linna asked.

"I have to go to Hot Legs remember?" Priss said.

"But I was thinking about fooling around with you." Linna said.

"We're gonna have to do that when I get back." Priss said. "Peter needs me to fill out some paperwork."

"Well ok." Linna said as her hopes were dashed. "But hurry back or I'll start with out you."

Priss put a finger to her chin and smiled.

"Hummm Linna masturbating." She said. "I like the thought of that.

"Oh just go already." Linna said as she almost pushed Priss out of the door.

Priss laughed as she walked down the driveway and mounted her bike.

'I really like the thought of that.' She thought as she started the bike. 'I like it a lot.'

Lucile's garage

Lucile and her band mates were rehearsing for the show on Thursday and the song sounded great. She wiped the sweat from her brow as the song ended.

"Alright you guys that was great." She said. "Keep that up and we'll have ourselves a record deal in no time."

"Hey Lucile do you think we're ready for this?" Donna asked.

"Yea I do." Lucile said. "Ok now let's do one more song then take a break."

"What are we gonna do?" Kim asked.

"Humm how about One Last Time." Lucile said. "Ok one, two three."

The music started and Lucile started to sing.

_"When she picked up the telephone his voice same on the line. She said this can't be happening and tears fell from her eyes." _She sang. 'We're gonna do great.'


End file.
